


Learning to trust (with the help of coconut chocolate cream cake)

by oneatatime



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Joe and Marvelous, before episode 1.
Relationships: Joe Gibken/Captain Marvelous
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Learning to trust (with the help of coconut chocolate cream cake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toku_fangirl_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toku_fangirl_2015/gifts).



The new guy was an incredible swordsman. He was also quiet and unsure of himself. Didn't really talk to Marvelous, or to Navi. He spent all his time in his room, or up on deck training. Often with Marvelous, at least, and he was quick enough to respond when they were fighting Zangyack.

It was beautiful. How fast he was, how well they worked together. There was this one time when Joe hooked an arm through his and they exchanged momentum and opponents, on O-50, and took them both down.......... just fucking _beautiful_. Especially the way Joe seamlessly moved into a pose next to him as the explosion went off. 

(Marvelous was self-aware enough to know that he liked to look cool, and obnoxious enough to not care.) 

Marvelous gave him space to hide away outside of fighting, because it was obvious that was what the guy needed. Buuuuuuuuut not all the time. 

After a week or so, he got the shits about it and decided the hell with it. 

***

There was something up with his new captain. His new friend. Friend? Mentor? 

His new asshole. Yeah, maybe that was it. 

Because Captain Marvelous WAS an asshole, even though he was also one of the kindest (but don't ever mention the word around him), most giving men that Joe had ever met. He brooded a lot, he got savage pleasure out of fighting Zangyack, and sometimes when Joe looked at him at the wrong moment he could see a great deal of pain in his eyes. 

And okay, okay, maybe Joe got some pleasure out of fighting Zangyack, too, and maybe - just maybe - it was amazing to fight next to Marvelous and be anticipated like that. They'd pulled it off on their first fight, when Joe had expected to die in ten or twelve or thirty-seven hundred different ways that day, and was in shock over Sid-senpai. He'd figured that was chance. But no, they kept doing it. 

It was annoying how... how not annoying it was. Because Marvelous burped at the dinner table, he left the toilet seat up, he left messes everywhere he went, and he didn't give a crap if he spilled beer all over the floor.

But when they fought together, it was like flying. 

***

That was totally the reason why he went for three days without sleep, trying to find the next keys. Totally. Nothing to do with his desperation to help the little family they were protecting on Alpha Seven. He was only trying to piss off Joe. 

The injuries weren't helping him handle the sleep deprivation, and he'd buttoned his shirt up wrong, but he'd cope, right? He flapped a hand at Joe as they sat at the table on the Galleon together. 

"You have that pissed off look on your face again. Good. You should show a little fire sometimes! Now pass me that chicken!" 

"You push yourself too hard. You need to stop before you fall over sometimes!" 

"Why haven’t you said this before! Fuck me the passing chicken!” 

...that didn't come out quite right, but Joe was talking so Marvelous let it go. Well, not talking so much as bellowing. Mmf. Boy had a nice bellow on him. 

"I don’t want to piss you off!" 

"I’m not going anywhere without you!" Marvelous bawled in his face, getting up to lean on the table. "So stop thinking you have to tiptoe around me!"

"Good! Except when you’re on a sugar high!" 

"Yeah, except when I’m on a sugar high because if you startle me, I will shoot something, and it might be you!"

The kiss was surprisingly satisfying. 

Joe harrumphed, sitting back down abruptly in his chair. "I’m going to bake you something." 

"Huh. See if I care."

Except he did care, when Joe presented him with an expertly baked, expertly frosted cake. It was coconut chocolate with fresh cream in the centre,baked to perfection. He had six slices before Joe had finished his first, but in between inhaling the cake and making groaning noises, he managed to note Joe’s tiny pleased smile. 

Good. 

He let Joe toss him into bed later. 

*** 

Marvelous found him again a couple days after that. To be fair, it wasn’t like he was hiding, just staring out the window in his own room. Joe was beginning to think that if his captain wanted to find someone who was hiding, he'd probably give up after about thirty seconds and go find food or somewhere to nap. 

Marvelous had that look on his face, that look that said he was in a mood to be annoyingly perceptive (to be fair, sometimes it was a relief - mostly it was just annoying). 

"I don’t want to talk about it," Joe said, and it was a warning, and also sounded incredibly childish in his own ears. Sid always pushed him to talk when he needed to, right? Because adults shared things with each other when they needed to.

(Sid was gone. So he was obviously wrong about everything.) 

"About your Sid-senpai?" Marvelous said rhetorically, as he perched himself on the edge of Joe’s bed. There was a tiny inhale, a tiny exhale. He was giving Joe time, though he’d never admit it. Joe didn’t take the opportunity, so Marvelous continued near-seamlessly. "Good. I don’t wanna listen." 

Joe barked a short, surprised laugh at that, but then Marvelous kept talking...... so Joe found himself listening. 

In a few short sentences, he outlined everything about Aka Red taking him in, and Basco’s betrayal of both of them. He spoke simply and unsentimentally, mentioning that he should’ve realised earlier, but not belabouring the point. And… the point was that he knew he could mess up in trusting people, but he still trusted, and he wasn't expecting Joe to fix that for him. Joe realised he had exactly the same trust issue. Marvelous might die. Or betray him in another way. But he couldn’t live like that, and snapping at Marvelous was one hell of a way to show that he trusted him. He dropped a hand on Marvelous’ shoulder, and Marvelous gave him a wry smile. 

Marvelous was definitely an asshole.

And he was also a good guy, who'd been through some shit, and wasn't judging Joe for any of his.

And that? That would do. 


End file.
